


A Place to Belong

by KleverKills



Series: Club End Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Kinbaku (Japanese Rope Bondage), M/M, Rope Bondage, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KleverKills/pseuds/KleverKills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Like what you see?” There’s a mile long list of reasons Alfie doesn’t dare answer the teasing question. Dean belonging to Master Castiel, and that they’re both completely out of his league are at the forefront of list. Instead he turns his attention to his own drink to stall. “I hope you do. See, me and Cas, we had a talk about you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place to Belong

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own SPN, blah blah, disclaimer, blah blah, you know the drill. 
> 
> So yeah... I wrote some Dean/Cas/Alfie. This references Binding Love a little and references some characters to come in this verse a little, but it stands alone. Though I try to remain pretty true to real BDSM culture and community, for the sake of the story it's not always accurate (sometimes really inaccurate), do your research before you go trying anything =p
> 
> Thank you again, bad_samaritan, for filling my head with these ideas. 
> 
> Unbetad all mistakes are my own, feel free to point them out.

Thursday nights at Club End are always more laid back. Unlike Friday’s and Saturdays it's members only and with one more day of the 9 to 5 grind ahead of most people it's usually only the most staunch regulars who visited the club. It's getting close to closing and the club owner, Gabriel, had come around and given most of the employees the okay to head out early.

Alfie sits at the far end of the bar sipping a coke, listening to the bartenders, Ellen and Bobby, bicker over inventory nearby. Though he’s only been working at the Club for a few weeks, it's already become more of a home to him then his empty little apartment, and he isn't quite ready to leave. The other employees are all like family, a dysfunctional family, still more of a family than Alfie has ever known. He’d changed his name and ran away years ago, floating aimlessly until he’d found Club End. He wasn’t sure exactly how he fit in, but they accepted him easily into their ranks.

He shivers a little sitting under an air vent, he hadn’t gone to change back into his street clothes yet, still clad in just tight leather pants and his boots. The club always seems too cold without the press of bodies it’s busier nights bring in. He was just about to rise and let Ellen and Bobby know he's heading out when a heavy calloused hand on his shoulder pushes him back into his seat.

Turning to see who had stopped him, he’s surprised to see Dean Winchester standing next to him. Though he had become the regular light man for the Shibari show, and he sees Master Castiel and Dean around the club often, he's never spoken to Dean himself. To be honest he’d been pretty sure Dean didn’t even know he existed, so he's more than a little surprised when Dean calls out to Bobby for two beers one for himself and one for Alfie.

“Boy you had anything else to drink tonight?”

“Bobby come on man, I know the rules, and Cas would kill me if he caught me having more than one or two.” Alfie let out the breath he’d been holding as Dean removes his hand from his shoulder to pull out a barstool next to him and take a seat. “Clear head and all that. Now come on, one for me and the kid here.”

“Umm..Dean?” Alfie tries catching Dean’s attention as he continues to banter with Bobby.

“Yeah?” Dean asks turning back to the young man beside him.

“I don’t drink.” It earns him an incredulous look, before Dean just shakes his head with a smile and turns back to Bobby.

“I guess just one beer then, and another coke for Alfie.”

Muttering, something about idgits and their indecisive minds, Bobby serves their drinks and heads back to his inventory.

Alfie's trying not to stare at the man beside him, he really is, but the way Dean’s head tips back exposing the long line of his neck, his adam's apple bobbing as he takes a long draw from his beer, is something to be admired. Dean’s green eyes twinkle with humor when he catches him staring out of the corner of his eye, and he gives him a wink, putting the bottle back on the scarred wood of the bar with a clunk.

“Like what you see?” There’s a mile long list of reasons Alfie doesn’t dare answer the teasing question. Dean belonging to Master Castiel, and that they’re both completely out of his league are at the forefront of the list. Instead he turns his attention to his own drink to stall. “I hope you do. See, me and Cas, we had a talk about you.”

The words came out deep and low in a rush of hot air next to Alfie’s ear, with the press of soft cotton against his shoulder where Deans leaned into him. Alfie barely keeps from choking on his coke, not daring to look at Dean.

“You talked about me?” he finally gets out after struggling to swallow his coke.

“Ever been tied up Alfie?” Dean ask his voice somehow dropping even lower, almost a growl. He pulls away suddenly leaving Alfie breathless and a bit lost for a minute. “Cas sent me to find you, see if you’d like to try out as a model for a demonstration we have coming up at the Bondage Expo in Dallas.”

Alfie tries to ignore the disappointment he feels at Dean’s sudden switch to business. Of course it's just business, and he'll say yes since this will be the closest he'll ever get to these two men. With the feel of Dean’s body heat still lingering along his side, a faint flutter of hope works it’s way past the disappointment.

“I’ve never, but I’d like to try.”

“Good come on.” Dean takes one a last drink of his beer before catching Ellen’s eye and nodding toward Alfie.

“Heading to play with the big boys son?” Ellen says coming over wiping her hand with a dish towel.

“Yes ma’am.” Alfie blushes, ducking his head to try to hide it.

“Alright you boys know the rules, Cas and Dean will take good care of you.” She turns a stern glare on Dean “Bring him back here in one piece, you hear?”

Ellen's earned her nickname at the club, Mama Bear. She’s one scary woman, protective and fierce.

“Yes ma’am.” Dean answers her before grabbing Alfie by the arm, and hauling him off the stool. Turning away from the bar Dean crosses the dance floor, and heads into one of the hallways that lead to the private rooms, leaving Alfie to rush and catch up. As they walk deeper into the the back halls of the club, he takes the opportunity to admire the man walking a few steps ahead. White t-shirt stretched tight across his back, jeans slung low on his hips, it’s definitely a good look on Dean, and not one seen often. If Alfie took a few too many lingering looks at the other man’s ass he didn’t think he could really be blamed, he’d seen what those jeans were hiding.

Alfie drops to his knees the minute he enters Castiel’s private room with Dean, crawling with cat grace toward Castiel. If this is his chance to catch their attention he’s going to make the best of it. He takes a moment to be thankful he hadn’t changed yet when Dean came looking for him, knowing exactly how the tight pants he’s wearing hug him like a second skin as he moves.

“You won’t be needing to put on a show for me Alfie.” Castiel says, Alfie catches Castiel’s lips curling up in a half smirk with a stolen glance.

His eyes widen with shock, barely able to bite back the question. Didn’t they want to try him out for a Shibari demonstration? Chancing another glance up, his gaze is caught by Cas bright blue eyes, there’s humor in them. Strong and calm Castiel, Alfie had gotten this job at Club End just to be near the man, and Dean who was so peaceful and beautiful in his submission. The first time he had come to the Club and seen their show he’d known all he wanted was to be taken apart under Castiel’s hands and ropes, to learn from Dean how to please Castiel with the same confidence and tranquility as Dean had. Of course they didn’t actually want him, he’d been foolish to even hope he had a chance with them.

“No Alfie, don’t think that.” He hadn’t even noticed Cas walking over, or crouching next to him. He’d heard the man had a talent for seeing into people and knowing what they were thinking, though he had never been on the receiving end of it himself. It's unnerving. He turns his head to look away, but Castiel grips his chin and turns his head back.

“We want you. Don’t we Dean?” Cas says glances to Dean who had come to kneel next to them. Pulling his eyes from Castiel he finds Dean nodding with a grin that’s somehow half sweet acceptance and half predatory desire. “Tonight I’ll be watching you with Dean. Is that alright?”

Some of his fears bleed away with the soft caresses of Cas’ thumb across his cheek and the way Dean reaches out to grip his shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze. Of course that was alright, he wants to laugh and shout. Instead he only nods with a small shy smile.

“Good boy.” Castiel pushes the hair off his forehead and places a soft kiss there before standing. Dean gives his arm one last squeeze, and stands to join Castiel. “Up on your knees Alfie.”

Alfie kneels the way he had seen Dean do so many times, knees spread slightly ass resting lightly on the heels of his feet. Unsure what to do with his hands he rests them on his knees waiting for instructions to do otherwise. His heads bowed and his eyes lock on their feet where they stand in front of him.

“Does he have any experience with ropes Dean?”

“No, so we’ll have to take it easy with the newbie.” Castiel turns to walk over to where he had been standing as Dean speaks, Dean following him a moment later.

They talk in low voices, too low for him to make out the words , so he takes in what he can of the room without moving. Up against the wall where they stand is a chair and table. The lighting in the room is dim and the walls a soft gray. This room seems to lack the extravagance of the others Alfie's been in. The sound of ropes being moved and shifted on the table draws his attention back and he shivers in anticipation.

Dean returns to stand next to him. He can feel their gazes on him now, their complete focus an almost physical pressure.

“Safeword?”

“Mercy, Sir.” The word is universally used in the club to put an end to things, unless negotiated differently. They all know it, and Alfie doesn’t doubt that Dean and Castiel would respect it if he used it. Still he’s nervous, these are the two guys he’s fantasized about more times than he’d like to admit and he’s never done this kind of scene before. He’s a mess of what if’s, and possible ways he can screw this up. It’s all he can do to try to hide his anxieties for fear they’ll put things to a stop before they even really begin. Dean’s fingers thread through his hair and he sighs at the contact. There's a slight tug just this side of painful, and Aflie leans away from the pull asking silently for more. Instead Dean pulls away and crouches in front of him, leaning down to meet his eyes. He’s smiling, but his eyes hold little humor.

“I won’t hurt you Alfie, and you won’t let me hurt you. If anything is too much or triggers you, you speak up right away alright?” It isn’t really a question, the command comes through clear to Alfie. He nods his understanding, but his anxiety spikes. This is really happening, he’s really here right now with Castiel and Dean, and way out of his league. He’s trembling with nerves, hoping desperately that they mistake it for anticipation and excitement. “Good. Cas?”

Dean looks over his shoulder and Alfie looks to Castiel too. Castiel is, well the only real way to describe it is sprawling in the chair eyes fixed on a spot beyond them, Alfie hasn’t ever seen the dark haired man anything but perfectly proper. It’s a strange sight, and far too distracting. Castiel’s long legs stretch out in front of him spread enough to pull his jeans tight across his crotch, one elegant hand resting casually on his thigh the other pillowing his head against the wall. It seems Alfie isn’t alone in admiring him if the way Dean freezes, unconsciously licking his lips and swallowing hard, is an anything to go by.

“Jesus Cas that isn’t fair.” Alfie’s surprised at the wink Castiel gives him before giving Dean his full attention. “You’re a tease you know that?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Dean.” Castiel’s so serious in his reply that Alfie almost believes him, except the smirk Castiel is not so successfully fighting off gives him away. “Are you ready to begin?”

“If you’re ready to behave.”

“I’m not the one with behavioural issues.” Castiel isn’t even trying anymore, he’s full on smiling while he teases.

Their easy banter unwinds some of the nervous knots in Alfie’s stomach. They’re still taking teasing jabs at each other, but Alfie isn’t listening to their words anymore, just letting the sound of their voices, heavy with good humor, wash over him. They talk like he isn’t there, but Dean’s hand resting on his shoulder, and the occasional smirk or wink Castiel gives him let’s him know he isn’t forgotten.

“Feeling better Alfie?” He’s pulled back to the moment by Castiel’s question. Dean’s right Castiel isn’t fair, he’d dropped scene and let Alfie see him and Dean as they must be out of the club just to ease Alfie’s nerves. Not fair at all, and Alfie couldn’t be more grateful. The last of his fears and anxieties wash away with the soft smile Castiel gives him.

“Yes sir.”

“Dean doesn’t he look like he could have been an altar boy?” The smile turns mischievous, and Alfie knows he’s in the best kind of trouble. He’s seen Castiel turn that same smile on Dean enough times.

“He does, face of an angel.” Dean says with a laugh. “Cas, you really are evil.”

“I try, I’ve seen him with some of the patron’s he can do it, and you like a little pain don’t you Alfie?”

“Yes Sir.” He likes more than a little pain, and if Castiel has seen him with Crowley than he knows it. He wonders if Castiel has seen him bound to Crowley’s chair crying, hard and begging for release. Yes, he enjoys the pain, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a little afraid that Crowley might one day go too far.

He pushes those thoughts from his mind intent on staying here in this moment, in this room. He’s seen Dean’s trust in Castiel, knows how respected they both are by club members and employees alike, they won’t push him further than he can go.

Alfie watches as Dean stands. His posture changing subtly, it’s such a slight shift, but his presence fills the room now demanding Alfie’s attention. Alfie’s breath catches in his throat when Dean goes to pick up the ropes. He trembles in anticipation as Dean approaches. He can’t tear his eyes away from the rope as Dean unwinds the first hank after letting the others drop to the floor between them. Dean wraps it a few coils tight around his hand, before cupping his cheek. The rope is rough, and itches in the places where it only brushes against his skin.

“Hands behind your back.” Dean’s words are curt, commanding, and Alfie rushes to comply. “Palms together, like praying.”

It’s an awkward position, and he’s only just barely flexible enough to do it. Doubt creeps in as he struggles to maintain. Dean moves around him and corrects the position of his hands pulling his shoulders back so he’s sitting straighter rather than hunched slightly as he’s been taught by others in the past.

“Hands on your thighs and then back to this position again, correctly this time.” He tries again, and again Dean corrects him and tells him to start over. Three more times they try it, and each time Dean just calmly corrects him and has him start over. He’s waiting for punishment, sure Dean is going to reach the end of his patience, but it never comes. Dean pulls back his shoulders again where they’ve hunched over, but this time he’s crouched behind him, his arms coming up under Alfies, pulling him back by the shoulder embracing him. Alfie's chest is pulled open and vulnerable with hands trapped between their bodies. He leans back into the embrace, welcomes it after spending the last few minutes sure Dean would give him up as hopeless.

“Stop, just feel it for a minute.” He tries to do what he’s told feel the way muscles stretch across his chest, the pull in his arms, feels the sweat between his palms pressed almost flush together. He feels the pressure of Dean body holding him in place even as he wants to fall forward again and relax.“Tell me what you’re thinking”

“I... I don’t know how I’m supposed to hold this position. I don’t think I can.” He’s ashamed to admit it, he’s never considered himself weak.

“I’ve got you though, you’re doing it right now.”

“But...”

“You have to remember these ropes are my hands, you’re not doing this alone. I’ve got you.” Dean’s words are barely a whisper in his ear. “You can do this, no buts and stop telling yourself you can’t.”

Alfie nods and Dean rises behind him. “Again.”

Alfie positions himself again struggling to keep his shoulders back and push his palms together, ignoring the thoughts of can’t and focusing on Dean’s presence at his back. Dean said he can do it, and Dean will help him all he has to do is trust.

“Good.” It sends a rush of pride through him, though he fights to hold his palms together still.

Dean works efficiently and quickly. When he’s done the rope cuffs his wrist and bind his hands together, it crosses under his arms around his chest, then over his upper arms across his chest, lastly around the juncture of his neck and shoulders. It cradles him, and Alfie can imagine it’s Dean’s arms holding him tightly even as he unconsciously flexes against the ropes, his body wanting release from this unnatural pose.

“Beautiful.” Alfie had almost forgotten Castiel, still sprawled in his chair. Heat rises to his cheeks and he know’s he’s blushing, beautiful is not something he’s been called before. Castiel pulls himself up from his sprawl and leans forward, his breaths coming a bit faster, Dean goes to stand at his side so they can both admire him for a moment, it leaves Alfie feeling breathless. “More Alfie?”

“Yes please, Sir.” Castiel nods and Dean smiles walking back over to Alfie.

“You’ll need to stand up Alfie, these pants aren’t going to work for the next part.” Aflie tries to get his feet under him but without his arms he has no leverage. It’s that moment Alfie realizes just how vulnerable he is like this, and how much he’s at Dean’s mercy until the ropes come off. It sends a thrilling spike of fear down his spine. The ropes dig into his soft skin as he’s hauled up by Dean’s strong hands.

Heat pools low in his gut when Dean undoes the button and zipper of his pants. He has to completely rely on Dean to keep him upright as he peels the pants down his legs. He’s half hard already, and with no way to hide it or escape Castiel’s appreciative appraisal as Dean unties his boots and helps him out of them and then the pants, he finds himself more aware of his nudity than he’s ever been before.

The pull and ache in his muscles heightens his awareness of his body even further, it’s all so different from what he’s done before. There is no escaping into his mind, he can only sink further into the physical sensations.

“Sit crossed legged.” Alfie knows how to comply with what he’s told to do, but this seems impossible he couldn't even get to his own feet. He’s gotta wonder how Dean does it, moves in the bindings so gracefully, and makes it seem like little to no effort. “Practice, it’s just practice, I’ll help you for now.”

Seems Castiel isn’t the only one who has a freaky mind reading gift, Alfie barely stops himself from laughing. The more obvious explanation is he’s slipping and letting his thoughts show too easily. That kind of freaks him out, he knows better than to allow his thoughts to be so obvious. The calm almost casual way Dean handles him and talks are throwing him off his game.

Dean stands behind him grabbing his arms and Alfie starts to try to sit, half bracing for a rough landing on his ass. No such landing comes, Dean pulls him back into his body and lets him slide down him while using his hold to balance him on his descent. It’s not graceful but it keeps him from any bumps or bruises he might have gotten otherwise.

Dean ruffles his hair, before shoving his head down toward his lap using a painful grip on the shaggy locks on the back top of his head.

“Stay. I’m going to bind you in the Ebi Shibari. I want you to breath nice and even.” Dean reaches over him to pick up another hunk of rope. “Cas I’m gonna need a hand here.”

When Castiel stands behind him and pulls him back, it’s all Alfie can do not to yelp in surprise. He doesn’t fall back any further than to lean against Castiel’s legs, spread to allow space for his hands. He barely register’s a murmur from Castiel to relax before Dean is maneuvering his legs to bind his ankles and then his right thigh to calf. His tail bone aches from the strange way he’s leaned back, so he focuses instead on the feel of their hands on him, and the rough pull of the rope when Dean pulls it tight. He has to remind himself to breath, trying to keep it even and calm, no easy feat between them and being manhandled sending his thoughts to darker pleasures. Dean seems content to ignore his hard cock in favor of tying his left leg like the other. Castiel pushes him forward as Dean pulls the rope from his legs through the ropes across his chest. When it’s done he’s seated cross legged again held bent over his legs by the ropes.

He can see their feet as they move to stand in front of him, but not much else. He understands now why Dean wanted him to focus on breathing, like this it’s hard and he has to fight off panic. Dean is there though his hand stroking up and down Alfie’s spine a calming gesture that helps ground him against the wave of panic.

“I’ve got you, just breath in and out with me.” He fights a moment longer to still his thoughts and focus just on the sensations and the sound of Dean breathing next to him in the quiet of the room. “Good boy, there you go. You’re doing so good.”

He lets himself slip further into the feel of the ropes, straining against them to test their give and finding very little. They feel almost tight enough to cut the skin if he were to struggle to hard. His muscles burn along his chest and arms from how long he’s been tied. Like this he’s completely helpless, his breaths begin to quicken again for a completely different reason.

“You like this Alfie?” Dean’s fingers trace along the ropes grazing his skin, giving cool momentary relief where they pass. He tries to nod, but a hand in his hair jerking his head up stops him. He’s met with Dean’s cool stare.

“You’ve been so good, so perfect like this.” He can hear Castiel hum his agreement, from somewhere nearby. Dean leans in and presses a soft kiss to his lips, taking his bottom lip between his teeth and giving it a sharp nip, before suckling it soothing away the sting. Dean’s hands fall to his shoulders, he can feel Castiel behind him hands checking the ropes squeezing his arms and fingers. “What do you want for a reward?”

“I want you, both of you. Please.”

He wants more he want those hands everywhere. His skin is hot and flushed from the strain and their hands are like ice brands when where they touch. He’s never been so aware of his body, the sound of his own breathing and blood pumping almost deafening through his ears. The ropes cut into him as he tries to lean forward, pleading for more only to have Dean pull away completely and stand, Castiel moving away after another moment. He’ll be ashamed of his needy whimpers later, right now he just wants them to come back.

“So what do ya think Cas?”

“I think he’ll be perfect, and I think it’s time we let the altar boy loose, we don’t want to him to be too sore for his reward.”

They make quick work of the bindings holding his legs, before pulling him up between them. He sinks into Dean’s arms trusting him to hold his weight while Castiel unties his arms. He sighs and moans into Dean’s shirt as Castiel’s strong hands slide along his skin followed by soft kisses where the ropes have cut the deepest, he ruts his aching cock against Dean’s thigh to overwhelmed by sensation to be ashamed.

“Dean give him to me.” Dean pushes Alfie into Castiel’s arms despite Alfie’s protest. This time Alfie doesn’t successful stop the yelp of surprise. Castiel picks him up bridal style, ignoring the glare he gets for his trouble, and carries him over to a couch Alfie hadn’t seen earlier along the wall behind him. He sits with Alfie in his lap, pulling him down into a kiss before Alfie can voice any complaints.

Dean was gentle and teasing, Castiel kisses with intent and demand. Alfies opens to him, wrapping his arms around Castiel’s shoulders gripping the fabric of his shirt trying to somehow pull him closer. He wants to straddle Castiel’s lap and lose himself in the way Castiel explores his mouth, grips at the short hairs on the back of his head, and kneads at the skin above his hip where he holds him. Dean is there though, holding him firmly in place. Only the wet warmth of a mouth on his cock pulls him from Castiel's kiss. He looks down to finds Dean, kneeling over his lap. He’s almost loses it right then, watching Dean swallow down his length, the broad expanse of his back bare and perfect. This is beyond even his most wild fantasy. He’d pinch himself except if this is a dream he’d rather not wake up.

“He’s good isn’t he?” Castiel’s voice is rougher than usual when he whispers in Alfies ear, it sends a thrill down his spine causing him to buck up into Dean’s mouth. He fight’s to still himself “Don’t worry angel he can take it.”

As if to prove Castiel’s point Dean swallows down the last inch of his cock, nose nestling in the dark hairs around it, hot puffs of air tickling the sensitive skin. Castiel wraps his arms around Alfie’s waist as he keeps talking.

“Don’t hold back, I won’t let you fall.”

“I—really?” Full sentences are little beyond him, Dean’s doing something with the flat of his tongue that’s seriously shorting some circuits in his brain. He manages a glance at Castiel in time to see him smirk knowingly, then he forgets all the reasons why he shouldn’t just let go. He frees one of his hands from Castiel’s shirt and twines his fingers in Dean’s short hair, pulling his head up just enough to be able to thrust into the delicious heat of his mouth. It’s not an easy position to work with, but he’s been in worse. He get’s his feet under him on the couch, the leverage makes all the difference. He wants this to last forever, but knows he won’t last long.

“Good boy, look at how much he loves it.” Castiel bites as his neck, kissing along his jaw as he talks. Alfie pulls out of Dean’s mouth slow mesmerized by the way Dean’s lips are stretched around his girth. Dean looks up at him through his lashes eyes dark with desire. “Those lips were made for cock.”

Alfie never would have pegged Castiel for a guy with a filthy mouth, and now he’ll never be able to hear his gravel rough voice again without getting a hard on. He can’t hold out much longer with Dean suckling on the head of his dick, just waiting. He thrust in earnest, and Dean just swallows him down groaning on his cock, eyes watering, begging silently for more. Alfie gives it to him.

“Just like that Alfie, his mouth was just meant to be fucked. He want your come angel, give it to him.” It’s a command Alfie can’t deny. His orgasm rocks through him leaving him shattered and shuddering in Castiel’s embrace. It’s all pretty blurred for Alfie after that. Dean leans up to kiss Castiel, letting his partner lick Alfie’s taste from his mouth, Alfie's cock makes a valiant effort at interest, but he’s already falling asleep when they break apart to cover him in kisses. He hears whispered soft words of affection to him, and each other, but he’s already too far gone to do anything more than give them a lazy smile and snuggle more into Castiel’s arms. At some point Dean leaves, and Castiel re-positions so that Alfies cradled against his chest and half sprawled out between his legs on the couch. Dean comes back with water and a blanket. He think’s maybe he’s found where he fits in here as he falls asleep against Castiel, Dean sitting on the floor beside them head leaned back against Alfie's leg.


End file.
